Fight like a girl
by marystar0100
Summary: I was having a normal day in my life at Riverdale, well as normal as my life can be, when the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. , Nick Fury, offered me a serious job with the greatest exchange of all times. Next thing I knew, I was caught up in a situation where I had to find out things that still haunt me in my sleep. I am Victoria Spencer, and I'm gonna guide you through this story.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Victoria Spencer._

_And this is my story._

So, let's take this from the beginning. At the cold night of the 7th of April, a pretty woman, somewhere in her 20s, was in labour. Having nowhere else to go in a cold night of spring, she went in a place that she knew she could trust. The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. There, the nuns delivered successfully her healthy newborn daughter. However, she refused to hold the infant in her arms, instead she let it to the Sisters' care. She only said one thing before storming out of the building."You take care of it. I'm not into that kind of stuff, it was a mistake after all. Name her Victoria, Victoria Spencer" she muttered. And so be it, from the moment of my birth, I lived at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, or as I like to call it, Hell. By that, you can assume that my staying there was nothing but painful. I got treated like I'm a sinner, that I'm no good. But the point is that I never actually believed it. There was always that little voice inside of my head, saying: "What the hell are you doing here, run away!". I call that voice conscience now. So, desperate to finding out who my parents were, I broke into the office with the patient files. What I found there shocked me, even though it wasn't much. What I only discovered was a piece of paper with my mother's, if she really is a mother, last words before she desppeared into the dark night. "She was a mistake, after all". These words marked me for my whole life. That same evening, when everyone went to sleep, and dreamed about a better life they may've had, I went out seeking for one. However, escaping and starting over my life wasn't as easy as I hoped it was, I was just 13 years old anyway. So, I put my shit together and started a new life, the one I always imagined. With a family, friends, why not some romance. But I always had someone to help me with this. Forsythe Peddington Jones the second, also known as FP Jones. The time I met him, he was the king of the Serpents, a gang in Riverdale. He saw something in me, something special, that even now I, myself cannot see. He made me a Serpent, he trained me to be able to defend myself. He became my father figure and soon enough I called the serpents my family. And FP, he had a son my age. His name's Jughead, and I gotta admit, he's a handsome boy. Soon enough we began dating, which was kind of weird for me, but it felt so good to have someone that close to share anything. All that was left was some friends, and my life would be exactly as I wanted it to be. So, my friends. The only I could think of is Jason Blossom, the best friend anyone could have. Jase, as I liked to call him, was the son of the infamous Clifford Blossom; the rich, Maple Syrup business man, and twin brother of the High School diva Cheryl. He himself, was the school football star, famous with a lot of friends, he perhaps had the perfect life, or so I thought.

You see, everything was great. Not perfect, but great. For the first time , I felt so happy. I may not've had a fancy house, or get straight A's at school, but I was happy with what I had. But, like all farytales, all good things come to an end.

'You're thinking too much again, Tori.' I say to myself. What a habit.


	2. 2nd Chapter

'You're thinking too much again, Tori.' I say to myself. What a habit. I enter Pop's, Riverdale's finest diner, to get breakfast.

'Mornin' Pop, my usual please, thank you.' I say while sitting to a bunch waiting for my morning order. A minute after a strange man approached me and started looking at me like I was the weird one. I noticed that he'd been eyeing me since I entered. He was a bit tall, somewhere in his 40s, dark-skinned, with an eye patch on his right eye. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was.

'Can I help you with anything, mister?'

'Actually, yes I think you can, mrs Spencer.'

'Do I know you?' Who the hell is that guy and how does he know my name?

'My name's Nick Fury. I am the head of S.H.E.I.L.D. S.H.E.I.L.D is a mystical organ-'

'I know what S.H.E.I.L.D is. What do I have to do with that?'

'I have noticed-'

'You mean you've been spying on me.'

'I think that I found a way to solve both our problems.'

'Ah, problems?'

'Mrs Spencer, you grew up without knowing who your parents are, and that forced you into living all by yourself, with no help at all-' He stopped talking and looked behind me, only to see Pop finally bring me my meal in the table.

'Thank you Pop.' I said with a smile. He quickly smiled back and started to leave. When he was in a distance, Fury continued where he left off. 'I want to offer you a job.'

'What kind of job?' I curiously asked.

'See it more of a recruitment. An individual, Peter Parker, recently went training to become an avenger, but when he acts alone things get pretty messy around. But it's a way too big risk for S.H.E.I.L.D. to let him go after that. He's good after all, just needs a little guidance and training.'

'I still see no reason I'm needed.' I stated, starting to lose my excitement.

'Oh that's simple' He said with a smile. 'We want you to train him, he's good I want you to make him better.'

'What do I get for doing this?'

'The true identity of your biological father.'

'How can I know that's actually him?'

'Well when we tell you, you can do a paternity test.'

'And where, where am I gonna do this?'

'Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman, acts in Queens.'

'Wait, you want me to move to New York City? Well, I mean, I've always wanted to watch the Stark Expo in person.'

'You can, now. We will provide you with food, money, an apartment close to the center, and practically everything you need. Oh, and you can go to school there.'

'I see. So, tell me more about this Spiderman.'

'He was bitten by a radioactive spider.' He said, tossing me a file with some info about the guy. I turned to the page that had some pictures of a really scary spider.

'So what, he's got superpowers or something?'

'Yes, actually. His DNA's provided with extreme physical strength, really quick reflexes, and some sort of spider sense, in case of danger close to him. Oh, and he also made some chemical web by himself, similar to the spider's.'

'I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted.'

'I suggest focused, for now at least, miss Spencer. This is a serious job that requires immediate response at all times. But it is also a well promising one. You should keep that in mind.' he said, giving me a card with his number. 'Call me only on this number when you have made up your mind, anytime it is.'

'Thank you, Mr Fury.'

And with that, Nick Fury exited the diner leaving me a great dilemma to think and decide.

Oh boy. This is a good question. I mean, on the one hand, this is a really good job. I got everything I need, and I can finally meet my biological father. On the other hand, though, I have to leave Riverdale. I have to leave the Serpents, the guys, Jughead... But somehow I don't think it's a high price to pray, in front of the apocalypse of my father's identity. Imagine that. Maybe he likes me. Only for to find out, I had to train a 16-year-old superhero. _Easy, I guess._


End file.
